Various mounting systems are known allowing the immobilization in translation and in rotation of a linking rod inside a connector or in the head of a pedicle screw anchored in a vertebra of a spinal segment to be instrumented.
In each mounting system, it is noted that all of the independent pieces that must be assembled by the surgeon have small sizes, making assembly on the site delicate and difficult.